1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle installation structure of a refrigerator, and in particular to a door handle installation structure of a refrigerator which is capable of installing the door handle more securely to a door of the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional refrigerator, a door handle is installed on the front of a door for opening/closing selectively a cooling storage inside of the refrigerator.
As depicted in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a door handle 5 installed on a door 1 of the conventional refrigerator is formed as a bar shape having a long length in the comparison with a diameter, and is combined to the door 1 by a holder 7 placed between them.
Hereinafter, the conventional door handle installation structure of the refrigerator will now be described in more detail.
First, an insulating layer 2 is formed inside of the door 1, and a bracket 3 is combined between the inner side surface of the door 1 and the insulating layer 2.
The holder 7 placed outer surface of the door corresponding to the bracket 3 is fastened to the bracket 3 by a first fastening screw 4.
The door handle 5 placed outer surface of the holder 7 is combined to the holder 7 by a second fastening screw 8, accordingly the door handle 5 is installed on the door 1.
A non-described reference numeral 6 is a filling member for shielding inner hollow area of the door handle 5, and fastening the second fastening screw 8 more securely to the door handle 5 by being filled the inner hollow area of the door handle 5.
Above-described combining structure is for the upper part structure of the door handle 5, the lower part structure of the door handle is not depicted, because it has a same structure with the upper part.
In the conventional door handle installation structure of the refrigerator, the installation operation for installing the door handle 5 to the door 1 will now be described.
First, the door handle 5 and holder 7 are fastened by the second fastening screw 8.
When the bracket 3 is placed inner surface of the door 1 before the insulating layer 2 is formed, the first fastening screw 4 fastens the holder 7 to the front surface of the door by penetrating the bracket 3 from the inside of the door 1, and the insulating layer 2 is formed inside of the door 1.
After forming the insulating layer 2, a foaming agent is sprayed inside of the door 1 and is hardened, accordingly the installation of the door handle of the refrigerator is accomplished.
However, the conventional door handle installation structure of the refrigerator has below problems.
First, in the conventional technology the forming structure of the insulating layer is complicated because the insulating layer is formed inside of the door after combining the door handle to the door, and the shape of the door can be distorted due to the insulating layer forming process.
In other words, in order to form the insulating layer, an additional complicated breach for placing the door handle has to formed on a door foaming jig supporting the door, accordingly the shape of the door foaming jig is complicated.
In addition, the surface of the door contacted to the door handle can be uneven and protruded after forming the insulating layer because the surface of the door corresponding to the door handle is not directly supported by the door foaming jig.
In addition, the bracket and fastening screw are fixed while the insulating layer is formed after the door handle is combined to the door, herein the door handle may droop due to a self weight, accordingly the door handle, holder and door can not be closely adhered accurately, or even break away from the accurate position.
Most of all, as described above the door handle can not be disassembled after the fabrication unless the insulating layer is removed, accordingly it is impossible to change or repair the door handle separately.
The object of the present invention is to provide a door handle installation structure of a refrigerator which is capable of assembling easily.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a door handle installation structure of a refrigerator which is capable of disassembling the door handle easily after combining it to the door, and repairing the door handle separately.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a door handle installation structure of a refrigerator which is capable of combining the door handle on an accurate place.
In order to achieve the above described objects of the present invention, a door handle installation structure according to the present invention comprises a door having an insulating layer formed inside and at least one combining hole at the front, a holder combined to the front surface of the door having at least one horizontal combining hole and a longitudinal combining hole, a door handle combined to the other side of the holder having a hollow area inside and at least one insertion hole punched on a certain portion of the outer circumference toward the door, a holder combining mean for combining the door to a side of the holder, and a door handle combining mean for combining the door handle to the other side of the holder.
Accordingly, the present invention is capable of installing the door handle more securely to the door of the refrigerator at the accurate place, separating the door handle freely from the door as occasion demands, repairing or replacing the door handle easily when they are damaged, and fabricating the door more accurately by preventing uneven surface problem of the door.